Various wearable devices are on the market for particular purposes. For instance, smart glasses and head-mounted displays can determine what a user is looking at. However, these devices do not provide a useful view of the user since the device is positioned against the user and has outward pointing cameras and/or cameras pointed at the user's eyes for eye tracking. The present concepts can offer additional functionality on a wearable device by providing useful views of the user even when the cameras are positioned very close to the user.